Episode 80 - Pop・Step・Gaaruru!
Pop・Step・Gaaruru! is the 42nd episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 80th episode in the series overall. It first aired on January 25th, 2016. Plot Summary Laala tries to convince Mirei to return to being an idol, but Mirei refuses. However in Pripara a mysterious new idol appears, and Laala and the others get a shock when they find out it is none other than Gaaruru, Faruru’s sister, but she is no longer a mini Faruru and has grown up. Gaaruru tells the others that she has been working hard to become and idol, and came back to Pripara to make her debut so that her big sister and her friends could watch. But she is frustrated that she is not allowed to perform because of the new rules in Pripara. Everyone heads out towards Neko's bar, where Meganii and the mascots have been spending alot of time since Hibiki's take over. Meganii leaves to put some of his things in the trash when he sees Laala and the others coming. He hides behind the trash cans and watches as Gaaruru sings and dances to the other who all applaud her. Neko and the mascots also appear after hearing Gaaruru sing. When Laala tells Kuma that Gaaruru wants to debut, Neko points out Meganii and says he maybe able to help. After some convincing Meganii gets over his depression and shows the group a hidden stage under an abandoned building. He agrees that the idols can use it if they help to fix things up. Everyone gets to work and the stage is up and running in no time. As Gaaruru gets ready for her debut, Laala and Kuma come up with a plan to lure Mirei into Pripara under the pretext of returning her Pripass, Cyalume charm and ticket bag. Once in the park, Laala and the others force her into the underground stage to watch Gaaruru perform. Falulu, Sophie and Shion also come to watch along with all the idols that are friends with Laala and the others. As Gaaruru performs she falls over a number of times but gets back up and continues, something Mirei takes note of. At the end of her performance, Gaaruru gains the pink lovely cyalume charm with golden wings like the ones Falulu received before trading them with Laala. Mirei also comes to realise the importance of not giving up and, after thanking Gaaruru, decides to return to being an idol. Sophie and Shion also announce that they have quit Hibiki's dream team but Mirei tell them not to, as she wants a chance to prove she can beat them in the Spring Idol Grand Prix. Major Events * Meganii discovers UndergroundPara, a basement area unreached by CelePara's system, thus allowing idols to perform regardless of their rank. * Gaaruru makes her debut. * Mirei decides to continue being an idol. * Sophie and Shion decide to leave the CelePara Opera Company, but are convinced by Mirei to stay so that she can prove she's able to beat them in the next Grand Prix. Trivia * In one scene, It shows Laala running past a young Kouji from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. * Also in another scene, when Mirei angrily passes by Amamiya, On the board there is drawing of Yamada and penguin teacher from Pretty Rhythm Series. Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes